Sapphire Heart
by TannerBlack
Summary: DD


**1**

"Mr. Jones can we turn a fan on it got hot in here all the sudden?" Jasper spoke as Kayla and I walked into the room, and he winked at me!

"Oh my god Juliet, Jasper just winked at you!" Kayla teased as we took the last empty two seats behind Jasper and his best friend Cameron.

"Hey Juliet, homecomings next week, were you going?" Jasper turned in his seat half way to face me.

"Umm…actually I…"

"Actually she is going!"

Kayla broke into my sentence.

"I am?" I raised an eyebrow

"You are"

She smiled at Jasper and nudged me in the rib.

"Oh, why do you ask Jasper?" She grinned at me oddly, she was up to something.

"Well, who are you going with?" His face sagged when he was told I was going…he thought with someone else!

"She WAS going with me, but if you want to you can take her off my hands."

"Kayla!" I groaned.

Jasper smiled a crooked smile and nodded his head.

"Gladly."

Cameron quickly turned to face Kayla.

"So you want a date to homecoming?"

Kayla rolled her eyes and with a sour tone, "Yes I do Cameron, But it won't be you." She faked a frown and quickly got up to get our books. Jasper turned to face me, turning around completely.

"Poor Cam," he said looking sad for his friend. "Eh, He'll get over it!" Jasper was suddenly excited again.

Kayla slammed my book down in front of me. Cameron quickly stood up and left the room.

"Hey Jasper, What's up with Cameron?" Kayla was acting like nothing ever happened, how though?

"Well, nothing is 'up' with him, he's really hurt. You brought him down-" Jasper dragged his hand to the floor to emphasize. Kayla's eyes started to flood.

"I really did that?" She looked at me, I nodded my head slightly.

"Yes, you don't remember?"

"You were as cold as ice when you said it." Jasper looked as confused as she did.

"Jasper," I clenched my teeth together. "That isn't helping."

"Wait, Kayla…who got the books?" Jasper was looking her straight in the eyes.

"Juliet did…didn't she?"

Jasper and I exchanged glances.

"What's going on Jasper?" She looked so worried like she was dying. Her eyes were the biggest I've ever seen. Jasper clasped his hands together.

"I might not be a doctor but my father is, you might be having blackouts Kayla." He pursed his lips and flashed his eyes over too mine.

"Can you drive her to my house after school?" He raised his eyebrow at me.

"Yeah, I can drive her." I put on a weak smile and turned to Kayla.

"Hun," I put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

She was looking at her hands loosely folded in her lap. No one heard Cameron come back into the room. He tapped my arm.

"Hey, can I talk to her for a minute?"

I nodded and grabbed my bag moving around the desk to find Cameron's seat…next to Jasper. I hung my bag over the back of the chair and sat down. I saw Jasper's eyes flicker to me then back to the board. He shifted in his seat.

"Do you mind me sitting here?" I tilted my head to the side, he was silent.

"Jasper?" I touched his back softly, he jumped.

"Sorry, I didn't think I heard you." He shook his head slightly.

I searched through my bag for a piece of paper. I smoothed it out on my desk and started writing;

**Are you okay? You**

**seem really jumpy.**

I folded it several times then tossed it to him, he caught it without looking. I was stunned. _How did he do that?_ He read the note quickly and replied just as fast. He folded it and threw it at me, I didn't catch it. I quickly picked it from the floor and unfolded it. He had lovely hand writing;

_I'm fine listening_

_To Cam talk to Kayla._

He smiled at me. I pulled my head away from the paper. I was trying to listen…nothing. I turned around and Cameron and Kayla were gone. I quickly wrote down my worry;

**Where is Kayla?**

I didn't even fold the note back, I held it out to him…he took it gently. He smiled, why _was he smiling!_ He scribbled down something down and handed it back. Being childish, I snatched it from him.

_Her and Cam went_

_Dress shopping._

I put it in my back pocket and glanced at him, still smiling. I made a face at him and moved back to my seat. _How_ _does he think that it's funny?_ I sighed and closed my eyes and put my head down. I heard a chair slide and I didn't bother to look up.

"What do you want Jasper?"

He put his arm around my chair.

"For you too look at me."

I could feel his eyes on my face. I opened one eye and looked at him.

"Better?"

He smiled and shook his head.

"Nope, do it with out blushing."

I opened both eyes and sat up straight. I looked at his watery blue eyes.

"I can't."

I felt the blood rush to my face. Thankfully the bell rung and I swept my books up in a hurry. I was on my way out of the door when he grabbed my hand.

"Let me walk you to class."

I tugged at my hand, I wasn't going anywhere.

"Looks like I don't have a choice." I smiled at him.

He squeezed my hand slightly and I knew that meant he wasn't going anywhere. So I squeezed his in return.


End file.
